powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too”
Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot Hunter and Kurt prepare a “hunter’s funeral” for Hunter’s dad. As they stand beside each other as they cremate John's remains and burns into ashes. Hunter begins to tear up and tells Kurt that he’s now the only family he has left. By not only carrying his baby brother’s soul in him, but from all the risks he has taken to find his dad, he thanks Kurt for reaching him this far to finding the answer on how his mother and brother died. Kurt goes on to ask Hunter if his dad said anything to him before he died. Struggling to give a response Hunter replies “no”. Then silence as they watch the pyro burn out. A week later has passed, the boys now staying at Bobby’s. Hunter’s working hard on repairing the Impala. While Kurt and Bobby try to find any leads to the yellow-eyed demon. Kurt approaches Hunter outside, Hunter refusing to discuss his father’s death and says that it’s been a slow process on fixing the car, but the work is being accomplished. Kurt says that the only way to find leads on “yellow eyes”, is to find all the others out there that are like him with special powers that were chosen by Azazel. They are then contacted by Ellen and Joanna and offers to meet them on tracking down Azazel. Hunter and Kurt temporarily uses one of Bobby’s trucks to get on the road, the car then making Hunter feel humiliated. The boys are lead to an old roadhouse. As they enter a person is seen lying on the pool table passed out. As they continue to explore the roadhouse, Ellen and Joanna approach them with blasters from behind, but lowers them when they realize who they are. They share hugs, glad to seeing each other again. Ellen explains that the roadhouse is a meeting place for other Power Rangers like themselves. They tell Ellen and Jo’ about Hunter dad’s death and offers their condolences to Hunter. Kurt asks who the guy is passed out on the pool table. Ellen tells them it's Ash and he can help track down the yellow-eyed demon. She wakes up Ash, drunk, falls off the table. Jo tells the boys that Ash is a genius. Hunter scoffs, saying, "You've got to be kidding me, this guy's no genius, he's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie!" To test his wits, Hunter challenged Ash to make sense of their father's research. Hunter hands over his father's research regarding Azazel. Ash says that he’ll get right to it and in no time give them a lead on Azazel. Kurt then notices a folder on the pool table and asks Ellen if he can take a look at it. The folder containing unsolved police cases that Ash had gathered. And says that he and Hunter would like to take the time and get to em while Ash works on locating Azazel. Before they leave, Jo tells Hunter to take care of himself over his father’s passing. He says he’ll hang on. One week ago, a carnival is taking place at a nearby town, crowded with families, rides and freak shows. One little girl in particular sticks out of the crowd. She notices a sombre-looking clown behind one of the booths waving to her. “Mommy, look look, it’s another clown!”, she cries, tugging her mother's arm. But, by the time she gets her parents' attention, the clown has vanished. As they’re driving home from the circus, the little girl sees the clown again off the side of the road in the shadows. It is waving at her, and she waves back. Later that evening, after the girl is tucked into bed, she notices a strange shadow on her ceiling coming from the window. She gets out of bed to look out of the window and sees the clown waving at her from the front lawn. The girl walks downstairs, unlocks the front door, and invites the clown into the house. The clown takes her by the hand as he steps inside, shutting the door behind him. The girl walks into her parents’ room, waking her mom and says “Mom, I told you I saw a clown!” Looking up, her mom sees the evil clown standing next to her daughter as the clown slits her parents’ throats killing them. On the road: as Kurt looks over the details of their first case on the list and explains to Hunter that there have been several murders over the past years in this small town, with the most recent just occurring last week. The suspect is said to be disguised as a clown. They said a child had gone missing leaving the parents being murdered. The cops have had no viable lead. They have questioned all the employees at a circus that takes place around the same time of the year where the murders and missing children keeps happening. Similar murders occurring way back in the 80’s around the town where the circus takes place. This strikes Hunter and Kurt as extremely odd, as they suspect a possible ghost is involved where it is settled in one particular location. Hunter and Kurt speculate that a cursed object within the circus could be leading this spirit to move around the town every year. If a cursed object is dragging the clown along with the circus, they’re going to have to EMF-scan the entire carnival, but Kurt says, “That’s like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything”. They decide to get jobs at the circus so they will blend in with the crowd. They get the jobs as staffs in the circus. The boys split up and start scanning around the carnival with their EMF meters, but find nothing. When they meet up again by the funhouse to compare notes, they notice a little girl saying to her dad, “Daddy, look at the clown!”. Looking to the spot where she is pointing, Hunter and Kurt see nothing. They believe that this little girl is the spirit’s next victim. They decide to stake out her house that night, to make sure. Whilst watching the house, they see the girl open the front door and take someone invisible to them by the hand and walk upstairs, heading for her parents’ room. They manage to break into the house in time to stop the clown and fire a shotgun with a few rounds of rock salt at it to vanish the spirit, but the clown still manages to get up from the shots then escapes. Hunter and Kurt ditch their truck off the side of an empty road, fearing that the girl’s parents saw their license plates. Kurt confronts Hunter about his strong silence towards his dad’s death. Hunter, very pissed off, again reiterates that he's okay and that the next person who asks him if he’s okay, he’s going to start “throwing punches” at. Kurt finds it weird that Hunter spent his entire life fighting for his dad, and now he wants to do what he thinks his dad would’ve wanted for his son. Hunter says it's too little, too late. Hunter then calls Ellen and asks her opinion on this killer clown. Ash interrupts and says he left a side note behind on what monster they’re dealing with; a trickster. "So what is it, spirit? Demon? What?" Hunter asks. "More like demi-gods, really," Ash adds. He lists a few deities, including Loki in Scandinavia. "There's dozens of them. They’re immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me, and make them vanish just as quick". That they only appear every once a year if someone willingly summons them to cause terror. Hunter and Kurt jump to conclusion that Azazel could be behind this. Indicating Azazel’s interest in the children and kidnapping them. Ash tells them they need to find the altar where it was summoned and dismantle it to get rid of it. Also that stabbing it through the heart would weaken them and not appear for the next few years. “What do these tricksters look like?" Hunter asks. "Lots of things, but human, mostly," Ash says. Hunter turns to Kurt. "And what human do we know that’s been at ground zero this whole time?" They return to the carnival later that evening, while everything was closed, they scatter around the place to locate the altar. As Kurt sneaks into the owner’s office looking around, he opens a trunk box. As he opens it, he finds the clown suit, and realizes that the owner of the carnival is the trickster. Looking back, he sees the trickster in the form of the clown, Kurt bursts out of the office as he goes to Hunter and tells him that the owner of the circus was the trickster all along. They morpher and heads into a “house of mirrors” to try and trap the trickster. However, it has made itself invisible to them and starts throwing knives at them. Hunter breaks through all the mirrors then finds the altar being hidden behind one of them. The monster picks up and starts choking Hunter. Hunter points it out to Kurt, as Hunter stabs it on the heart, Kurt then destroys the altar vanishing the trickster. The boys return to the roadhouse, Ellen and Jo very pleased with the boys' work on defeating the monster. Meanwhile, Ash, who’s been tracking the demon for the past 48 hours, tells Hunter and Kurt that the demon is nowhere to be found. He has, however, managed to collate the existing data on the demon and create a program that will alert him if the signs of the demon (including cattle mutilations and electrical storms) appear anywhere in the world. He says he’ll call them if he hears anything. The boys astonished, then asks him how he knew how to build the program, and Ash tells them he went to MIT before he was kicked out for fighting with his professor. Jo also tells Hunter she'd like to see him again, even after he confesses normally he'd be hitting on her but this is the "wrong time, wrong place". They return to Bobby’s place, Hunter is once again working on repairing the Impala. Kurt approaches him to apologize for “trying to pick a fight with him”. For all he knows, he realizes that what he’s doing really is too little and that it’s too late to make up for the the past. Hunter also says that he feels “guilty as hell” and that he’s not all right. But Kurt also says that neither he is. After Kurt walks out, in the midst of the silence, Hunter takes a crowbar and smashes the glass of first the door of one of the scrap cars, then the Impala’s trunk, with all his strength, finally releasing all the anger and emotion that was built up inside of him. Starting to tear up, over his dad’s death. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse